The present invention relates generally to parameter setting apparatus for audio mixers, and more particularly to an improved parameter setting apparatus which has functions of storing a plurality of parameter setting data sets each including, as a set of data, respective settings of a plurality of types of parameters to be used in an audio mixer; and reading out any desired one of the stored parameter setting data sets to thereby collectively change current parameter settings of the mixer on the basis of the read-out parameter setting data set. The present invention also relates to a program for performing, in the audio mixer, the parameter setting changing functions based on the selected parameter setting data.
There have recently been known digital audio mixers, which are arranged to store respective setting states (i.e., settings or set values) of several types (or predetermined plurality of types) of parameters—such as preset setting states of the parameters or setting states of the parameters set by a human operator—, as a set of data (i.e., parameter setting data set) representing a “scene” and then reproduce the setting states of the individual parameters of the scene by reading out the thus-recorded setting state data of the parameters. In this specification, the set of data, representative of the scene or respective settings of the several types of parameters, will be referred to as “scene data”. The human operator can store a plurality of such scene data (i.e., “scenes”) and select any desired one of the stored scene data (parameter setting data sets) to read out the selected scene data. Thus, current settings of the parameters in the mixer can be collectively rewritten or changed in accordance with the contents of the read-out scene data. Further, in this specification, the term “store” is used to mean preserving setting states of given parameters as scene data, and the term “recall” is used to mean reading out the stored scene data to rewrite or change the current setting states of the given parameters in accordance with the contents of the read-out scene data.
To recall desired scene data, the human operator, for example, uses operators, provided on an operation panel of the body of the mixer, to select the desired scene data from among a plurality of currently-stored scene data and then give an instruction for recalling the selected scene data so that the current setting states of the predetermined parameters in the mixer can be changed on the basis of the contents of the read-out scene data.
Among examples of the conventionally-known digital audio mixers of the above-discussed type is a mixer (product name “PM1D”) marketed by the assignee of the instant application. Operation or behavior of the entire mixer (“PM1D”) can be controlled by a personal computer, externally connected to the mixer, executing a mixer-controlling software program. The human operator can also perform operation for recalling the scene data, via a display screen (window) shown on a display of the computer (see, for example, http://www2.yamaha.co.jp/manual/pdf/pa/english/mixers/PM1D ManagerE.pdf).
Heretofore, in order to ascertain the contents (i.e., settings or setting states of the individual parameters) of the selected scene data prior to actual recall of the selected scene data, it has been necessary to show, on a display (e.g., LCD) of the operation panel of the mixer or display of the externally-connected personal computer, a separate screen (window) for visually indicating the contents of the selected scene data.
Generally, settings of individual parameters stored as scene data may undesirably include some kind of data (“attention-requiring data”) whose rewriting or change will have great influence on entire mixing processing, such as “patch data” that sets which one of a predetermined plurality of input channels each signal input via any one of a predetermined plurality of input terminals should be assigned to. In order to prevent particular data (e.g., patch data), which had better not be rewritten or changed from the current setting, from being inadvertently changed at the time of recall of corresponding scene data, it is desirable for the human operator to previously ascertain the contents of the scene data to be read out and check to see whether the scene data includes such particular data (hereinafter sometimes called “attention-requiring data” for convenience of explanation), such as patch data, whose change is undesirable and had better be avoided. But, in order to ascertain the contents of selected scene data, a separate screen (window) has to be displayed for that selected scene data, as noted above. Therefore, with the conventionally-known technique, the contents of selected scene data can not be ascertained readily, and the content ascertaining operation tends to be cumbersome. In addition, there has been a great possibility of the human operator erroneously performing the recall operation of the selected scene data without noticing that the selected scene data includes an instruction for changing attention-requiring data, such as patch data.